<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now You See Me, Now You Don't by PastelColors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497133">Now You See Me, Now You Don't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelColors/pseuds/PastelColors'>PastelColors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Danganronpa is a reality tv show, F/F, Himiko deserves good things, Himiko sometimes hallucinates Tenko, Kaito and Kokichi are only mentioned by name, Maki learning to cook is the best headcanon, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Our surviving trio is not okay, Tenko x Himiko needs more fics, The saiouma and kaimaki are only implied, Therapy, Writing this made me sad, but they'll get through it together, drv3 spoilers, the world is terrible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelColors/pseuds/PastelColors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Himiko was not special in any way shape or form. She was short and sleepy and flat-chested. She was not beautiful or smart or kind. Himiko was not something to be valued or treasured. The only thing that made her special was her magic. Her beautiful magic that seemed to impress everyone she met. No one cared about poor, little, insignificant Himiko, they only cared about her abilities. Until she found herself in a psycopathic death game. Where she met the one single person in the world who loved her for herself, not her magic. And then Himiko had lost that person. The only person who loved her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now You See Me, Now You Don't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Thank you for reading this fanfic. It means a lot to me and I enjoyed writing this. This was originally a requested story for my sister, but I decided to post this here. Tenko and Himiko need more fics about them, they have such a unique dynamic that needs to be explored more by this fandom. Please leave kudos and comments if you can. This is my first fic so please be kind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Faces were tiring. So were eyes, mouths, hands, <em>people. </em>Himiko had always been tired by people. From their struggles to thoughts, and actions. Why did they do anything? It was all just so tiring.</p><p>Himiko would always notice how her magic would bring people joy. When she was performing one of her many world-class talent shows in a room packed of socialites. They’re faces and eyes would light up with joy, reflecting the bright streams or red and gold that danced through the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Himiko later found out, in a blinding white and sterile room, that she never performed in front of important celebrities. Those magic shows never even happened.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She had always kept a straight face throughout the entire thing. Her mentor would always tell her that would bring down her performance, but Himiko was tired by then, so, so very tired.</p><p>Besides it’s not like anyone was ever there for <em>Her. </em>They would never have wide smiles and cheer lighting up their faces because of her. They only cared about her magic. Her beautiful magic that was definitely real and breathtaking. So why bother then?</p><p>---------------</p><p>When Himiko woke up in a high-school gym with her short hair mussed up and with 16 other kids, she was tired. Already so tired of everyone’s annoying antics and the bear that popped up and announced they had all been chosen for a stupid killing game. Himiko just wanted a nap then, the reality of the situation not sinking into her just yet.</p><p>As loud screams of defiant “No, we would never participate in something like that!” Chorused through the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How stupid and almost ironic it was to think back on those statements.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eventually she made her way to the dining hall, hoping to get away from everyone. She sunk her head down on the cold, comfy tablecloth and closed her eyes. </p><p>“Hey!” A loud feminine voice tore through her thoughts.</p><p>Himiko jolted up with a “Nyeeeeeh?” She narrowed her eyes at the annoying intruder. She looked up to see her a girl about her age with green eyes and long, dark hair.</p><p>“Sorry, did I wake you up?” She asked again. Her voice was loud yet nice to listen to. Almost like a call you would hear from your mother to wake up. It was comforting in its own way. The girl was pretty and much taller and developed than Himiko. Her blue uniform suited her well, even though Himiko thought that an aikido master would have a more martial arts themed style.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Late at night Himiko stays awake, desperately trying to remember that beautiful voice just one more time.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Nyeeeeh, no you’re fine.” Himiko replied back to the girl. The girl immediately looked relieved and took a seat next to her. The girl gave Himiko a blinding smile and said “Nice to meet ya, I’m Tenko Chabashira!”</p><p>Tenko extended her hand toward her and she took it. Tenko’s hand was calloused and rough, yet it was also warm and reassuring. Tenko was much stronger than she looked.</p><p>--------------</p><p>Tenko followed Himiko around like a lost puppy. Wherever she went, Tenko wouldn’t be far behind. Himiko understood that Tenko had a weird form of admiration for her, yet it could sometimes be annoying. Her constantly popping into check with her every hour of the day. One time, Himiko had injured herself with her flame magic in her lab and Tenko immediately went to fetch the first aid kit. She sat on her knees, blue skirt billowing out around her. Himiko watched her closely as Tenko stuck her tongue out in concentration. Tenko looked so serene and calm, she reminded Himiko of those beautiful marble statues and paintings you’d see in magazines or museums. The beauty mark next to Tenko’s mouth added to the impression.</p><p>Tenko’s warm, emerald eyes focused on her and only her. With her careful fingers and long eyelashes fluttering down and assessing the wound. Tenko carefully peeled a band-aid off and grabbed some burn cream. Tenko slowly applied the lotion to Himiko’s burned skin on her arm. Once Tenko was done she looked up at Himiko again with those eyes again. Himiko felt hot under her collar for no reason. Did someone mess with the room’s air conditioner? She felt warm as Tenko looked at her again with those gold-flaked eyes and a beautiful, warm smile once again concentrated at her.</p><p>Himiko had never experienced this emotion before. She looked back to Tenko and merely said “Thank you.”</p><p>Immediately the tension and warmth in the room ceased and Tenko sat back. Himiko realized that day that Tenko followed her everywhere only because she cared about Himiko. And if Himiko noticed the thigh muscle that Tenko had exposed when her socks had rolled down during the incident, she didn’t mention it.</p><p>
  <em>=------------</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was because of him. HIM. If he didn’t plan his murder than Tenko would be next to her right now.</em>
</p><p>Korekiyo led the 5 of them into a damp and dark room. Himiko had never liked him. The anthropologist had always given her weird vibes. The room was musty and old, Kokichi had started coughing into his hand after running into a dust-bunny. The anthropologist slowly traced a circle of salt on the ground and started to teach them how to sing the, frankly creepy, song for the ritual. Himiko immediately volunteered for the role, she needed to talk to Angie. To talk to one of the only things she had left to believe in. But Tenko immediately cut her words down and volunteered instead. She gave Himiko a bright smile and said “Himiko, never be afraid to hold in your emotions. If you want to cry than do it. “</p><p> <em>Or something along the line of that. It was so, so long ago and the therapy had almost removed the memory completely. But Himiko could never, ever forget Tenko’s last words. </em></p><p>Tenko settled down into an uncomfortable position and the 4 of them continued the preparations. The group blew out the candles and began the ritual. The chorus of voices almost hid the loud <strong>*thonk!* </strong></p><p>When Korekiyo removed the sheet, Himiko immediately froze.</p><p>‘No.no.no,no.nonoono.’ The thought raced through her head. NO! This couldn’t be happening. Tenko was supposed to be fine, completely fine. She and Himiko were supposed to go swimming later and eat later and work on magic tricks later and ESCAPE. Himiko’s knees completely buckled and she ran over to Tenko’s body. The pool of blood growing more and more intense. Tenko’s once brilliant eyes were now lifeless, a look that should’ve never appeared on her face.</p><p>Himiko desperately lifted up Tenko’s body and tried to feel for a heartbeat, for anything. Anything to prove that she was still alive. That she was going to look at Himiko even one last time and give her a warm smile at <strong>her. Her. </strong></p><p>No-one had ever given Himiko a smile like that at her before. It was only at her magic and talents. No one had ever cared for her enough to give her a smile.</p><p>Tears started to form into her eyes and she let them slowly leak out as the, never to be cursed enough body announcement, blared.</p><p>Even in death, Tenko was still so very, very beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>Himiko could barely think as dust and debris filled her lungs. Covered her eyes, hands, and body. The building was collapsing. She heard muffled yells and she responded back, screaming with the very last breath in her lungs. Eventually warm and rough hands pulled her out of the debris. Yet they were different calloused hands, as she looked up into the worried amber eyes of Shuichi. Maki quickly landed beside them and helped clear the dust from her hair. Himiko didn’t care though, she started moving away from them, legs pulling her over holes and blocks. She had to find her. She had to.</p><p>Yells of “Himiko!” Called from behind her. She eventually collapsed on top of a pile of wreckage. She pulled her raw hands through every block and was scratched to oblivion. Her skirt caught on iron rods and hangnails. She could care less.  Maki and Shuichi stumbled next to her and Shuichi spoke in a hoarse voice “H-Himiko, stop. It’s no use. You’ll never be able to find anyone in here. We barely even found you.”</p><p>“N-No! I h-have to find Tenko. Or a-atleast a piece of her!” She could feel hot tears start to drop down from her eyes. “B-before I atleast had her dojo leftttt.” She descended into a wail as her bloody hands started to pound the blocks in frustration. The three of them laid in silence for quite a while as sobs shook Himiko’s small frame. She had no right to be lecturing them on loss. They had all experienced the same things inside that terrible game.</p><p>Eventually the authorites arrived on the scene and escorted them to Danganronpa Headquarters</p><p>------------</p><p>The cheery woman had explained to them that this was all just a cruel, sick tv show. She gave them a sickenly fake smile and explained every question they had for her. Eventually the woman gave them all keys for apartments and a check full of cash. The “prizes” they had received for winning the game. As if escaping with their lives in the first place weren’t considered enough as a prize.</p><p>Himiko still regularly hung out with Shuichi and Maki. They were all each other had. No one else understood what they had been through or what pain they experienced. It was just another fun show to watch for the brainwashed public.</p><p>Sometimes Himiko would relapse and see blood pooling out of bodies and hear screams and wails. The therapist said this was perfectly normal and it would soon disappear.</p><p>Maki had learned how to cook and would fill their complex with delicious aromas. She said that her therapist said it would help her cope better.</p><p> None of them really had jobs or could ever hold one for long. It’s not like they needed it anyways. Danganronpa would send them a wad of cash each month. Shuichi had tried to pursue the detective career but with no real credentials, it was useless.</p><p>When they would take group walks in the park together, they would sometimes see those disgusting flyers and posters of the game. Maki would just clench her jaw and rip them off, tear them in half and crumple them onto the ground. And sometimes if Shuichi spent too long looking at a poster of Kokichi in his full outfit with a certain <em>look </em>on his face, no one mentioned it. <br/><br/></p><p>When Shuichi had turned on the tv later that year to watch the live broadcast of the first man on mars, Maki stomped into the room and turned it off in an instant. She marched back into the kitchen and Himiko could hear pots and pans being angrily put out. Himiko could hear soft mumbles of “It should’ve been <em>him. </em>He belongs up there.”</p><p>And if Himiko could hear soft crying from Maki’s room later, she didn’t mention it.</p><p>----------------</p><p>3 years. It had been 3 years since the game and Himiko was still no close to ever forgetting the horrors within it. The rest of the world had already moved onto the next season of Danganronpa and had forgotten about their friends and season altogether.</p><p>Himiko had actually managed to pursue her talent. She knew it wasn’t real but she started studying magic tricks and how to use them. She practiced night and day. Eventually she had landed her own show on a public channel and became famous. She was booked everywhere in the country to host her famous magic shows. Maki and Shuichi were so proud of her. They would constantly tease and smile at her and had even thrown a party for her. She had gotten them tickets to every show she had and they hadn’t ever missed a single one. Shuichi loved trying to figure out each trick was performed and Maki would sometimes lend a hand. They would always be in the crowd smiling.</p><p> And sometimes, just sometimes Himiko would see a flash of emerald eyes and a blinding smile be thrown her way from somewhere in the sea of people, smiling right at <em>her. </em>Not her magic. Just <em>her.</em></p><p>When that would happen Himiko would smile back and whisper “Thank you Tenko Chabashira. I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>